


the beginning after the end

by reachedthebitterend



Category: Vagrant Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, I wrote this because I needed closure, Post season finale, this is how the series ended and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: the one where amae wasn't on the ship
Relationships: Amae Rali/Elida Al-Feyr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	the beginning after the end

**Author's Note:**

> i found out that the show was cancelled and wrote the ending that we all deserve

Elida wishes that she had the answers that Chaz was looking for, but she lets Isaac try and calm him down, while she tries to slow her speeding heart, and tries to calm the panicked swirling in her stomach that makes her feel like she’s going to throw up.

Amae is gone. She was on that ship and now she’s gone. 

Her mom betrayed her, and took the Sterzaad for herself, and left with a ship that can go anywhere in an instant, and Amae was still inside plotting a course for Earth to send Isaac back home.

Amae is gone. And Elida never got to actually tell her how she really feels. She never got to actually say the words.

Elida is trying to push it all to the back of her mind, to try and concentrate on what they know so they can come up with some plan of attack to get Amae back, but she feels like maybe she’s going to die.

Her breaths are too fast and too short and her heart feels like it’s beating too fast and her head feels like it just might explode, and Elida thinks that after finally, finally,  _ finally _ getting rid of Lazaro and casting off that stone, she deserves a break, but of course, this is her life, what else did she expect.

“El?” Isaac asks softly, voice thick with his own emotions.

Elida turns to face him, but she can’t see him properly.

She can tell that he’s moving closer, so she puts her hand up to stop him, and then a voice breaks through the fog that’s currently clouding her mind.

“Where’s the ship?” Amae exclaims as she walks out from somewhere behind Elida.

Elida stills, staring at Isaac and it seems like every single cell in her body is frozen, like she’s paralyzed. It almost seems too good to be true.

“Oh my crackers! Chaz! What are you doing here?”

Elida feels Chaz move to gather his sister into a hug, and she feels Isaac’s hand on her shoulder as he also moves past her, and it’s that more than anything that makes Elida finally move.

She turns to face the reuniting siblings, and sees how Isaac wraps Amae in a hug as well, saying, “I’m so glad that you’re still here, buddy.”

Amae shoots a confused look to her brother, who shrugs and then to Elida, who once again goes entirely still, just staring at her.

Amae's brow furrows, and she pulls away from Isaac's hug, giving him a confused smile, before she tilts her head towards Elida and raises an eyebrow in question.

Isaac must say something because Amae's face clears a little bit of the confusion, but she looks sad, and then she moves stepping in the space between them, and walking towards Elida.

“El,” she says in a soft voice, stopping just shy of encroaching on Elida’s personal space, reaching out to grab one of her hands, fingers almost too cold, brushing against Elida’s knuckles.

She opens her mouth to speak, but the touch is enough to ground Elida to this moment, to the fact that Amae is here. She isn’t gone. 

She’s here.

“I’m so-” Amae is saying, but Elida moves, pulling her hand out of Amae’s hold to fit her fingers on either side of Amae’s neck as she pulls her in, moving in close at the same time, and kisses her.

Amae makes a soft, surprised sound against Elida’s mouth, and then she pushes into the kiss, lifting one hand to cup Elida’s face.

Just like the first time that they kissed, Elida feels like time goes still, like for a moment the planet slowed to a stop, and every single thought and worry in Elida's head vanishes like smoke, and all she knows is Amae and the feel of her skin, warm against Elida's hands, and the feel of her lips pressed to hers.

Amae eases backwards slowly, smiling wide and bright, but Elida just shakes her head and tugs her back in for another kiss, moving her hand to wrap her arms around Amae's waist and press their bodies flush together.

Amae makes another muffled surprised sound, but she lifts her other hand and slides her fingers to the back of Elida's neck, like she wants to keep her as close as possible.

Elida pulls away slowly, but doesn't move too far, pressing her forehead to Amae's and just breathing. She knows that there is a ridiculous smile across her face, but she doesn't care how ridiculous she looks right now.

"Our second kiss and you're covered in blood," Amae says, voice airy, but teasing as she moves backwards slowly, hands sliding from the back of Elida's neck, to rub her thumb against the dried blood on her cheek.

"Well, the story always ends with the hero kissing the girl," Elida remarks, letting her hands fall to her sides and smiling even wider when Amae gives her an affront look.

"So you're the hero, I'm assuming," she says, and Elida just gives her look as though to say,  _ yeah, obviously. _

Amae just raises her eyebrows and nods her head a little solemnly, "I see. So that makes me just any girl?"

Elida shakes her head, moving in to grab Amae's hand, but she can't stop the smile on her face, "You'll never be  _ just _ any thing."

Amae's face softens, even though she never looked really mad to begin with, and she squeezes Elida's hands, and leans in a little, eyes darting down to Elida's mouth, and Elida leans in close-

And then Isaac speaks, reminding Elida that they're not alone.

"Hate to break up the reunion, but we might want to get out of here before any of Lazaro's loyal supporters come seeking revenge."

Elida turns towards him, and sees Chaz’s face, and remembers vividly that he’s Amae’s brother.

He’s giving her a look, like he’s getting ready to threaten her with bodily harm, when Amae steps in front of her.

“Chaz, you promised you wouldn’t do this again,” she says, and Chaz just rolls his eyes a little before a chirp sounds off, coming from his comm device, and he puts his finger up to his ear.

“Yeah?”

He listens to whatever the person on the other end is saying while Isaac moves closer towards them, and Amae turns back to face her, and the three of them stand in a loose circle.

“What now?” Isaac asks, and Elida looks at him, and then looks to Amae who smiles a little, also waiting for an answer.

The problem is that Elida really doesn’t know what to do now. 

She knows that she wants to find the Steerzad and destroy it as soon as she can, but that’s going to take time, and she knows that if she stays here, in Arriopa, that she’s never going to be able to leave again.

“That was one of my guys,” Chaz says, walking over to them.

Isaac and Amae move so that they’re each standing on either side of Elida, and Chaz raises an eyebrow at that, but he doesn’t say anything about it as he keeps talking.

“And they cleared the palace out of all republic goons.”

Amae and Isaac turn back to Elida, both wearing smiles on their faces.

“That means you can come back home, Elida,” Amae says, managing to sound both happy and sad.

“Yeah,” Isaac says, reaching out and patting her on the shoulder. “Now you don’t have to keep running. You’re free to come back home.”

“This place isn’t home. Not anymore,” Elida replies, brow furrowing as she looks from between Amae and Isaac. “I was never planning to stay here, and staying feels like something that my mom would want me to do, and right now that is the last thing that I want to do.”

Amae gives her a sympathetic look, while Isaac squeezes her shoulder before letting his hand drop back to his side.

“So, what now?” Isaac asks again, stretching the o in so, and looking from Amae to Elida to Chaz and back again.

“I have a bar to run,” Chaz says, giving them all a smile, before he turns and looks at Amae. “And your shop is still there if you want to come back.”

“Oh,” Amae says, sounding surprised as she turns towards him, eyes darting back to Elida briefly, and Elida feels a little bit like she stepped into a pocket of anti-gravity. It had never crossed her mind that Amae might want to leave after they dealt with the whole Lazaro situation.

It leaves her feeling a little bit wrong footed.

She feels Isaac’s arm around her shoulder, and he turns her around, towards the stairs that will lead them out of the room. “Why don’t we go check up on the Winnie?”

“Um,” Amae says, and they both turn to see her standing awkwardly in the space between them and Chaz.

Elida gives her a smile, “We’ll be waiting. No matter what you decide to do.”

Amae smiles back briefly, before she breathes in deeply and turns to face her brother.

Elida lets Isaac pull her out of the room.

-

Elida wants to eavesdrop, but Amae and Chaz are talking in low voices that she can’t hear even though they’re standing right on the bay doors.

Elida and Isaac sitting down on the steps, with Winnie-Bot right against their back. All of them waiting for Amae to come back.

Chaz had taken one look at the three of them and had laughed, shaking his head a little before he had turned back to Amae.

Chaz puts his hands on Amae's shoulders and says something that looks serious, but has Amae flushing, a mauve color that fills her cheeks, and her eyes dart over to Elida and away almost too fast for Elida to catch.

She says something in reply, and Chaz just pulls her into a hug, which Amae falls into gratefully.

They hug for a few seconds before he lets her go, and they turn and walk towards them.

He stops, and looks right at Elida, who straightens up immediately, "Take care of my sister."

"I can take care of myself thanks," Amae cuts in indignantly, pushing her elbow into his side.

Chaz moves away, but doesn't let go of his hold on Amae.

"I know," he says, rolling his eyes and looking at Elida pointedly. "But it never hurts to have someone to watch your back."

"I promise," Elida says, and Chaz grins at her before squeezing Amae tightly to his side and then letting her go.

"Great, and now that half of the galaxy isn't looking for you, you can stop by Xija every once in a while, instead of just calling."

He moves backwards as he speaks, and salutes them before he turns and walks away.

Isaac takes that as a signal to stand up, and crush Amae in a strong hug, and Amae laughs and hugs him back.

Elida watches them as they seem to dance around the room and she gets to her feet slowly.

"So you're staying?" She asks, and she doesn't mean for her voice to come out as shaky as it does, but Amae breaks free from Isaac to walk over to her.

Elida steps down to the last step, and lets Amae take a hold of her hands.

"Definitely staying," she says, smiling brightly at Elida. "After all, you do need a mechanic, and Isaac is poor company."

"Hey," Isaac says in affront. "I'll have you know that I was voted Most Likable in high school."

Both Elida and Amae ignore him.

"Right," Elida says.

"And besides, Winnipeg is mine, so it's more like, you're coming with me," she continues.

"Oh is that right?" Elida asks, taking a step down in a way that puts her right in Amae's personal space.

Amae breathes in sharply, but she doesn't move away.

"Yeah," Amae breathes, eyes dropping to Elida's mouth and then back up to her eyes. "But more than that. There is no other place in any galaxy that I would rather be."

Elida smiles and leans in, and Isaac wraps his arm around both of their shoulders, pulling them both into a tight hug.

"The gang's back together! All spark cables in place!"

Elida pushes away from him, and gives him a confused look.

"It's spark plugs," Amae corrects with a gentle smile.

"I'm never getting that right," Isaac responds as Elida swings her confused look to Amae, who just shrugs, and then lets Isaac pull her up the stairs.

"We should celebrate," Isaac says as they pass Winnie-Bot and Amae pats her on the top, making her beep gently. "I'm sure we still have some whiskey hidden somewhere."

Winnie-Bot follows after them, detailing the disaster that happened the last time that they drank and how it wasn't a good idea.

Elida stares after them, smiling bright, and then she takes the stairs two at a time to catch up.

-

Elida sits down on the edge of her bed, and worries her bottom lip and wonders why she feels so nervous about getting up and leaving the room, and heading to Amae's room to see if she wants some company.

It shouldn't make her this anxious when they've already kissed, and she knows that Amae likes her, but still.

She licks her lips, and then breathes in deeply and gets to her feet.

She walks towards the door decisively and as soon as she lifts her hand to open the doors, there is a knock.

The doors slide open automatically, and Elida and Amae just stare at each other, eyes wide with surprise.

Amae's lips are parted, and she's dressed down, like she always is right before getting into bed. Her uniform, probably hanging in her room, airing out while she walks around in her underclothes, a white tank top and a pair of white shorts that end right above her knees.

Elida remembers how the first time that she had seen her like that, she had almost walked into the wall, only just barely stopping herself.

There had just been so much  _ skin _ on display, and Elida had almost been overcome with the strangest urge to just reach out and touch.

And now she feels the same urge, strong enough that she clenches her fists tightly to avoid reaching out.

"Sorry," Amae says, snapping Elida out of her daze. "Were you going somewhere? I can-”

“I was going to look for you, actually,” Elida says and Amae smiles bright and wide.

“Yeah?”

Elida nods her head and she smiles back at her, and Elida thinks that they spend maybe, five minutes just smiling at each other, before Amae clears her throat. 

“I just passed by the control room, and Winnie-B is keeping an eye on everything, and Isaac is completely passed out in his chair. I tried to move him, but-”

“He’s dead to the world,” Elida says, interrupting her. “Nothing short of the ship crashing will wake him up now.”

Amae nods her head in agreement, and they stare at each other, for a second, and Elida feels the realization that this will be the first time that she and Amae will actually be alone since they kissed, and she can see the same realization all over Amae’s face.

She’s not sure exactly who moves first or if they both do, but one second she’s right at the entrance, and the next Amae is backing her into the room, hands curved around Elida’s jaw, fingers digging into the back of her neck. Elida has her hands flat on Amae's back as she moves backwards.

This kiss feels different than the ones before, in a way that sinks deep into her bones and radiates through her entire body making her feel warm and dizzy.

Elida barely feels the edge of her bed before she's stumbling backwards into sitting position.

Amae stands in front of her for a second, hands hovering in the air, eyes half lidded, lips parted, and then she's moving forward, bracing her hands on Elida's shoulders as she sets one knee on the bed right next to Elida's thigh and then swings her other leg up and settles herself down on Elida's lap, a warm and heavy weight that sends Elida's heart racing, her eyes still a bit too big, bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

"Is this okay?" She asks after a few seconds, eyes searching Elida's face for any signs of discomfort.

Elida just nods her head, maybe a little too eagerly, before she fits her hands on either side of Amae's neck and tugs her down to kiss her again.

Amae pushes into the kiss, leaning heavily against Elida as Elida slides her hands down Amae’s back.

Elida is thinking about tipping Amae over on to her bed and leaning her weight on her just to make sure that she really doesn't go anywhere, when there is a low booming sound like an explosion and then the ship jolts and tips to one side alarmingly, sending them both crashing to the floor.

Amae and Elida take a second to disentangle themselves and then look at each other and get up at the same time.

They both rush out of the room and down the hall and into the cockpit, just as Isaac starts to yell.

"Uh, guys! A little help here!"

"What did you do?" Elida demands, moving to sit in her chair, glaring over at Isaac who starts to protest immediately.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything," he says as Amae bullies him out of the pilot's chair so that she can sit down and assess the damage. "I was just sleeping and then suddenly we were crashing."

"So just a typical Thursday night, then," Amae says, sounding too distracted for it to actually come off as a joke. "Winnie-B, status update please. Can we repair in orbit or do we have to land her?"

Winnie-B starts to speak, and then there is another low explosion and the ship sinks down alarmingly.

"Find a safe place to land," Amae says, voice tight. "Got it."

She taps a few buttons, and Winnie-B announces that there is an inhabitable planet within necessary distance.

"Alright," Amae yells, hands on the lever. "Hang on!” 

Isaac whoops, a noise full of both fear and excitement and Elida finds a smile breaking across her face, feeling for once in her life, like she’s exactly right where she belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come cry at me over the two of them and how much you miss them come find me on my [tumblr](https://iwontbeyourmedicine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
